AMANTES PROHIBIDOS
by apple-allgy
Summary: ¿podra darse el amor despues de una violacion? y mas aun si esa persona es tu hermano. incesto/yaoi/ y todo lo que se me ocurra (como un mpreg o asi XD) en el proceso pasen y lean! posible Ooc.


**HE VUELTO !**

**PERSONAJES PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA (aquel que vuelve canon ¬¬el ymir x historia pero no el riren eruri, eriren, jeanmarco etc..)**

**ADVERTENCIA**

**INCESTO, LEMON ¬/¬ y todo lo que se me ocurra con el tiempo (Como un posible mpreg o algo asi)**

* * *

><p>-AAH! Lev..ngh due..ahg.-cada embestida es más fuerte y bruta que la anterior, siento como mi interior lo recibe de forma dolorosa, yo no puedo hacer más que dejar salir mis lagrimas<p>

- Lo siento Eren.-sus lagrimas caen en mi piel mientras continua embistiéndome, sé que no quiere lastimarme. Puedo sentir todo su dolor, siento pena por el al verlo en este estado, tanto que me olvido de mí propio sufrimiento.

-Lo siento Eren…Por favor perdóname.- seguía escuchando aquellas palabras que no hacían más que quebrarme, herirme y hacer más presentes mis amargas lagrimas.

- Esta bien Hermano, todo estará bien.- me aferro a él para trasmitirle un poco de consuelo es lo único que puedo hacer ahora. Me destroza verle así y aun que estoy siendo violado por mi propio hermano siento pena por el.

-Ngh! Ah…ahg.-las embestidas se volvieron más rápidas, con ello sabia que aquello terminaría pronto.

-Mn...- fue todo lo que pude escuchar de mi hermano para después encontrarlo jadeando aun encima de mí en un intento por recuperar el aliento, solo fue un instante después se recostó dándome la espalda y al no verlo moverse di por sentado que se encontraba durmiendo. Su espalda lucia tan desolada daba un sentimiento de nostalgia al verlo, lo abrace por instinto queriendo dejar de lado todo sentimiento de dolor por el cual pasábamos ambos preguntándome como era que mi hermano había terminado siendo un alcohólico sumido en una gran depresión, llevándome consigo a un abismo del cual ya no había escapatoria, solo había dos opciones hundirnos juntos o salir de esto juntos, y hoy estoy seguro que dimos el paso decisivo en caída libre.-No hay escapatoria.- pronuncie en un murmuro antes de quedarme dormido.

Desperté para encontrar un espacio vacío ya frio.-_me pregunto si fue a trabajar._ Intento levantarme pero un fuerte dolor en las caderas me impide hacerlo, por inercia recuerdo lo sucedido ayer.-Es cierto, es por eso que duele.-pronuncio mientras remuevo las cobijas para intentar de nueva cuenta ponerme en pie, logre ver manchas de sangre impregnadas en las sabanas y me asuste, instintivamente lleve mi mano a mi trasero corroborando de donde provenía la sangre, efectivamente provenía de mi trasero y no solo eso se encontraba también mezclada con el semen de mi hermano.

-Demonios sí que duele.- sin importar el dolor logre levantarme y me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha, después de todo tenia clases ese día y no podía permitirme faltar.

-Enanin! .- esa voz es de Hanji, demonios ya sabe que estoy aquí será un fastidio, debo evitarla a toda costa.

-Vaya veo que ya estas mejor Levi, estaba preocupado por ti, no te había visto desde lo ocurrido, tampoco contestabas mi llamadas.-hice una mueca de disgusto a pesar de que habían pasado meses desde aquel accidente era doloroso para mí el recordarlo.

-No pretendo hablar sobre ello Erwin.-me encerré en mi oficina para evitarlos, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, solo fui al trabajo para tratar de evadir mi situación actual. Al entrar me di cuenta que a pesar de tener tiempo sin ir, mi oficina se mantenía limpia.-Ese par de idiotas.-seguro que ellos se ocuparon de tenerlo todo en orden.

Depositó mi portafolio en el escritorio y enseguida me siento era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese lugar todo estaba igual a cuando ella estaba, aun conservaba su fotografía en mi escritorio junto a una fotografía mía con Eren, misma que tome en mis manos, recordando la noche anterior.-Soy una puta basura.-no podía hacer más que llorar al recordar la noche anterior y volver a los recuerdos de haber violado a mi hermano pequeño, estaba muy ebrio y la depresión en la que me encuentro nublo mi juicio pero aun así recuerdo todo lo que le hice, es solo un niño y mi única familia, he destrozado su vida y eh jodido la mía más de lo que ya estaba, no sé con qué cara lo veré de ahora en adelante.

-Si tan solo estuvieras aquí, estoy seguro que todo esto no habría pasado.- me dirijo a la otra foto en mi escritorio.-¡Por que tuviste que morir?...por qué te mate mejor dicho.-me desconocería a mi mismo en este momento si me mirara en un espejo, estoy deshecho no puedo contener mis lagrimas.- Es acaso que este es mi castigo por matarte Petra, hacerme sentir así de miserable y haber dañado a mi hermano es así como me quieres ver.-si tan solo esa noche no te hubieras ido.

_**Flasback**_

-Hablas en serio Levi, es una propuesta muy seria la que me haces lo sabes?.-decía petra mientras miraba a él pelinegro que iba conduciendo.

-siempre he sido serio, claro que se la magnitud de mi propuesta es por eso que es a ti a quien se lo propongo entonces ¿aceptas?.-decia en n tono serio sin inmutarse

-Por supuesto nada me haría más feliz que ser tu esposa…además hay algo que tienes que saber …estoy embarazada , seremos padres.

**FIN Flasback**

En ese entonces no pude evitar voltear a ver a Petra y poner una cara de sorpresa al recibir aquella noticia, fue solo un instante el que me descuide, me pase un alto y un camión nos arrollo, aquel pequeño descuido me costó la vida de mi prometida y mi futuro hijo, fui yo que con aquella acción les quito la vida.

-Hola Eren llegas tarde estamos por comenzar la tercer clase ¿lo sabes?

-Hola Jean, lo sé, es solo que anoche no pude dormir bien y hoy me he quedado dormido.

-Si durmieras conmigo te podría despertar a la hora que quisieras.-me susurro al oído y no pude evitar sonrojarme, Jean es mi mejor amigo desde la primaria hace poco se me confeso,le dije que me tomaba por sorpresa y que no podia corresponderle como quisiera ya que a mis 15 aaños aun no estoy seguro de mi sexualidad, y ahora se dedica ha hacerme leves insinuaciones cada vez que puede.

-ronco mucho, además tu sabes que no soy gayo eso creo.- ya no sabía cómo liberarme de esas insinuaciones

- No importa, si eres tu estaría encantado de dormir juntos entonces…

Para mi fortuna llego el profesor y pudo cortar con esa situación incomoda que se dio hace un momento.

-Eren es hora del almuerzo deberíamos comer afuera, hace buen día.

-EH?

-Que te sucede has estado distraído todo el día de hoy Eren.

-No es nada es hora de almorzar cierto, creo que es un buen día vayamos afuera.

-Eso fue lo que dije idiota.-le da un leve golpe en la cabeza.

Lo siento Jean a pesar de que eres mi mejor amigo esta vez no puedo decirte que es lo que me sucede.

El almuerzo termino y ahora nos dirigimos a el salón , ya casi terminan las clases y será hora de volver a casa, de alguna forma me asusta el volver no sé como mirar o que decirle a mi hermano cuando lo vea, no puedo hacer nada más que pensar en lo que sucedió entre nosotros anoche, se que lo que me hizo estuvo mal, de alguna forma siento que nuestra relación como hermanos se esfumo, no lo odio por lo que me hizo ya que lo atribuyo a su alcoholismo y a la depresión que tiene pero aun así lo que me hizo no fue un acto de hermanos, con ello hirió un poco el amor y el cariño que le tengo como familia, no sé cómo reaccionar, no soy gay y más aun él es mi hermano cosas como las de anoche no quiero que vuelvan a suceder pero tampoco quiero perder a mi preciado hermano, después de todo el ha estado cuidando de mi desde que yo era muy pequeño le debo mucho.

-Oye Eren llevo notándolo desde hace un rato, estas caminando muy raro y al sentarte lo haces con mucho cuidado ¿te sucede algo?, ¿te sientes enfermo?

-No es nada, es solo que me duelen un poco las piernas ayer hice un poco de ejercicio y me sobre exigí demasiado ahora me duele todo el cuerpo.- me siento mal al mentirle pero es lo único que puedo hacer por ahora.

-Creí que le habías entregado tu virginidad a alguien que no era yo, si es eso menos mal ya no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-Que cosas dices Jean.-solo atine a sonrojarme por el comentario hecho por mi amigo

-Estoy en casa.- al final me vine directo a casa a pesar de todos los pensamientos que me atormentan espero que no esté mi hermano.

-Bienvenido.-escuche la voz de mi hermano quien estaba en el living leyendo el periódico.

-Her…Hermano, creí que no había nadie.- me sorprendió encontrarlo en casa y mas porque esta vez lucia sobrio.

-Llegue desde temprano.- decía sin inmutarse continuaba leyendo y hablándome como era costumbre, al parecer hará como si nada paso tal vez debería hacer lo mismo.

-¿Quieres que prepare algo para cenar?

-No, ya comí algo, estaré en mi habitación.- justo cuando pensé que hoy estaría sobrio tomo una botella de alcohol mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

-Descansa hermano.- murmure

_Los días pasaron tranquilos prácticamente todo volvió a como era antes entre mi hermano y yo, solo ya no pasábamos tanto tiempo junto como antes, lo sucedido aquella noche solo quedo como un mal recuerdo del que no tengo ni idea si mi hermano recuerde._

_Mi hermano comenzó a tomar terapia para superar su depresión y el alcoholismo y le ha funcionado bien ya no bebe tanto y se ve más animado al ir al trabajo, creo que lo vivido meses pasados no fue nada más que un trago amargo en nuestras vidas, estoy muy feliz por ello_.

* * *

><p><strong>QUE CREYERON SE TERMINO U_U Pues NO! esto apenas comienza el incesto mode on estara presente. aun que bueno habra un combinado de estos dos con mas personajes planeo mucho lemon para aquell s que siguen una trama por el romance :333<em><br>_**

**¬/¬ se me ocurrio mientras leia mangas con incesto(yaoi obviamenteXD) y dije y un demonio esto me gusta. y como aqui nosotras tenemos el poder converti a estos dos en hermanos.**

**Actualizare cada vez que la uni me lo permita (fines de semana espero) para lo que lo quieran seguir.**

**para los que esperen MON ANGE tambien continuare en cuanto se me ocurra algo u_u**

**dudas sugerencias? haganmelo saber :P**

**o si les gusto agradeceria un rivew respondere con gusto**

**besito :***


End file.
